Mia Braddock
'Nicknames' Mi, Contessa, Tessa, Concetta, or Braddock 'Early Life' Mia was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. She was born on as it was known then the Double B. Mia has an younger brother, but that's her only blood sibling. Also on the Ranch were the Dixson family, the Deveraux family, the Johnson family, the Taylor family, the Carter family, the Cox family, the Stovall family, and the Harper family. All of the boys in the family were either born the same year or the year after. Mia was the eldest. They took care of each other and were each other's playmates and best friends. Mia as she got older didn't hang out as much with the boys and started growing distant. Mia loved the Ranch but didn't want to stay there. 'South Carolina' Mia left the Ranch and traveled for a while. It was in September she found herself in Tega Cay, South Carolina. She had an affair and nine month later had a set of triplets that she left with their father. The two agreed that no contact was necessary and Mia left again. She never once checked back in to see how her kids were doing. Just so much easier, but it was hard for her. She had grown to love the little dears...course she'd see them again a long time from then. 'North Carolina' A year after she'd had the triplets she got involved again with a man that she shouldn't have. She got pregnant and had a son she named Ajax Pierce Braddock. She quickly packed up from North Carolina because the man was abusive and she didn't want her kid around that. So she just kind of settled around the country. She went back to the Ranch for birthdays and holidays but otherwise kept contact to a minimum. 'Suprises are Never Good' Mia's life was going great. She had a steady place for once with a guy who was nice and like Ajax. Course Ajax was in his twenties at that point. It changed the day Mia called Scarlett to talk with her. It was then Scarlett said that Mia was sort of involved in a storyline and he last name was Maddox. Mia didn't understand the implications of that until much later. When Scarlett introduced Tyler to Mia. It was then Mia had to keep her game face on. It didn't last long. Mia and Ajax left their place and were rooming with Scarlett, Phil, and Rob when Tyler ended up letting the cat out of the bag to Scarlett. Mia hasn't talked to her niece since. 'Personal Life' Mia is the oldest and only daughter of an American father and an Italian mother. Mia moved away from the Ranch and only comes back for Holidays and birthdays. Mia had an affair with a married man in 1983 that resulted in triplets born the next year. The father kept the kids and Mia didn't come visit. A year later she had a relationship with an abusive man that resulted in a son. Mia's been moving from place to place. She once stayed with Clint Bowyer. She's currently staying with Scarlett, Phil, and Rob...she hasn't seen Scarlett around since Tyler told Scarlett that they're actually related. Children: Tyler Kluttz (Son) Artemis Kluttz (Daughter) Taryn Kluttz (Daughter) Ajax Braddock (Son) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family